Clash of Dolls
Collect Alice Stamps and explore the different stages. Without any tie-up gacha the maximum amount of Stamina is 60. You recover 1 point of Stamina every 3 minutes. In total there are 45 stages to be explored, the later stages only appear when you complete the current visible ones. Each stage has a different exploration rate, refer to the table below for details. Stage Clear Awards 3 points of Stamina are used to explore a percent of the current stage. Every time you clear a stage, you'll gain an Achievement Award. Special Events During the event you can randomly meet other MyRoids, but they'll not show up on your socializations. By meeting Sarali or Irara you get a chance of meeting 3rd Sister or 6th Sister, unless the 7th sister interferes. After meeting Sarali or Irara, they'll disappear in 5 minutes. When you meet 3rd Sister or 6th Sister after meeting Sarali or Irara, they'll give you Alice Stamps equal to about 60% of your max Stamina. Occasionally they will also give you a Battle Ticket. If the 7th Sister interferes, you can give her 1 Energy Drink, she'll give you 300 Alice Stamps in return. Occasionally, you can meet the Oldest Sister(1st) and 2nd Sister and they will give you Alice Stamps equal to around 15% of your max Stamina. Alice Battle You can participate in a tickle battle in exchange for 1 Battle Ticket. Battle ends when you lose or reach 20 consecutive wins. At the end of the battle you'll receive 50 Alice Stamps for each win. Your chance to win is 30%, without any tie-up gachas. You will get some stamps even if you lose your first battle. Tie-up Gacha For this event, the Tie-Up is Shining Zodiac Gacha. The maximum Tie-up bonuses are: *+60 Stamina *+60 Win Chance *+2 Stamps Early Clear Campaign Condition: Clear Stage 14 in 72 hours. Reward: Event Limited Gacha You can use 100 Stamps that you have collected to play the Event Limited Gacha. The items gained from this gacha can't be exchanged in the Mixer. *'Note:' Exchanging Stamps does not lower your rank, rank is based on total Stamps obtained. * Gacha Sample Daily Ranking Awards Daily Ranking is based on the total number of Stamps you have gained for the day. The resets every day at 05:00 AM JST. You need to be at the exact rank(s) required at 05:00 AM JST to get an award. Ranking Awards Ranking is based on the total number of Stamps you have gained. 1~30 Lady of Hope A Single Rose Gold A Single Rose Crimson Rose der Verfeinert Bogen der Rosa Rose 31~100 A Single Rose Gold A Single Rose Crimson Rose der Verfeinert Bogen der Rosa Rose 101~200 Lady of Hope A Single Rose Gold A Single Rose Crimson 201~300 Lady of Hope A Single Rose Gold 201~400 A Single Rose Gold A Single Rose Crimson 401~650 A Single Rose Gold 651~1000 A Single Rose Crimson 1001~99999 Diligent Girl 5 (×5) Negotiator Hermit 5 (×5) Category:Events Category:Limited